Understood
by Cherry Blossom679
Summary: This is a one shot where Raven contemplates on the hard parts about life which leads her to make a terrible decision. Rated M for language.


Understand

Raven rolled to the other side of her bed waking up from yet again another nightmare. Depression. That's it, that's all she felt. It has taken over her whole being. Her mind, soul, and body felt heavy and numb. Sometimes she felt nothing. Like nothing mattered. As if she was a tiny spec in the universe and if she died not a single thing would change.

Honestly she felt as if it would be better. Her friends could live happy lives without worrying about her dad taking over her body and destroying the world as we know it. After all she did bring all of her problems on her friends.

She sighed and got up from the bed and wrapped her cloak around her. She looked outside her bed room window. She hasn't gone outside in weeks. Last time she did she got looks from everyone there. _Why me?_ She thought. _Why did I have to be a half demon? I'm the daughter of Trigon for fuck sake! Who in the whole world has to worry about their dad taking over the world?!_ She had to deal with things other normal teenage girls didn't have to worry about at all in their lives.

Misunderstood. That's one way you could put it. No one could understand the things she goes through every single day of her life. Today was the day. Today was the day she was going to end all her misery and suffering. She put her hood on and walked through her door. She went into the kitchen to take one last look at her friends.

"I'm going outside for a walk." She said

"Aren't you going to have breakfast Rae? I made you Herbal Tea." BeastBoy said hopefully

"No, I'm not hungry maybe when I get back." She stared at the changeling for a while missing and hoping he will have a better life once she's gone. She knew she would miss him but she has to do what needs to be done. And with that she walked out of the door. She went to her favorite cliff where it was quiet and far from any noises of the city. This was the place where she could escape from the world. This was the only place she truly felt at peace with herself. This is going to be the place where she would rest in peace. She took a deep breath and walked closer to the edge. She shed a tear with every step she took.

"RAVEN!"

She looked behind her and saw Beastboy.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He said and put his hand on her arm.

"You wouldn't understand." She replied shaking her arm loose from his grip.

"Then help me understand!…please Raven don't do it." He said looking straight into her eyes

"I have to." She said with tears streaming down her face.

"Why Raven?" Beastboy said now holding her hand.

"Don't you see the way people stare at me and whisper about me right in front of my face?!" She said raising her voice.

"Raven I'm green for fuck sake people look at me weird all the time and I don't mind them."

"But I'm a demon you all should be scared of me." She replied

"And Starfire is an Alien from another planet Rae and Cyborg is half man half robot, Raven, we are all different."

"Don't you think your lives would be better without having to worry about me and my problems? Beastboy you could never understand how much it hurts to know no one and not even my own father loves me."

"Raven my parents are dead. I do understand the pain and Raven I fucking love you and I honestly can imagine the rest of my life without you and whatever you're going through we can go through it together."

She jumped into his arms and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's okay I understand." Beastboy said hugging her and never letting go.

-Hey Guys this is my first story obviously a one shot. I was in a depressing mood so I just came up with this I hope you guy enjoyed. Please give me some feed back and follow me for new stories to come. I will definitely be posting more often since its summer break. My next stories will be a lot more happier than this so don't be too scared. I'm thinking about doing a RobStar but I might do a KFJinx.


End file.
